


Of Coffee, Tattoos, Motorcycles, and Tsukki

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mention of Kuroo - Freeform, Coffee, Getting Together, M/M, Motorcyles, My contribution to V-day, Tattoos, brief mention of kageyama, fashion - Freeform, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: So, I like tattoos, coffee, motorcycles, and Tsukki, and I decided to put all of them in a story. The setting is a coffee shop in the States because, unfortunately, tattoos in Japan usually mean gang affiliation. I am sorry if any of the characters come off OOC, this was quickly put together and un-beta'd. I hope there aren't too many grammatical errors. Also, you will find links directly in the chapters to each of the characters' outfits and motorcycles (you may have to ctrl/click to get the link to work). Anyway, I hope you enjoy.BIMB :)





	Of Coffee, Tattoos, Motorcycles, and Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like tattoos, coffee, motorcycles, and Tsukki, and I decided to put all of them in a story. The setting is a coffee shop in the States because, unfortunately, tattoos in Japan usually mean gang affiliation. I am sorry if any of the characters come off OOC, this was quickly put together and un-beta'd. I hope there aren't too many grammatical errors. Also, you will find links directly in the chapters to each of the characters' outfits and motorcycles (you may have to ctrl/click to get the link to work). Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> BIMB :)

“Why are we here again?”

The mid-sized café was pretty quiet for a Wednesday morning. The warm earth tones of the interior only added to the comfy isolated atmosphere, despite the floor-to-ceiling glass windows that lined the front and let in the early spring sunlight. 

Hinata looked up from his finance textbook, meeting Noya’s bored gaze as he pouted, leaning his chin on the table like the five year old he was, and flicked the straw of his empty iced coffee drink. 

“Well,  _ I’m _ studying, like a good student should.” Hinata lifted his cup of extra sweet mocha latte with cinnamon to his lips and sipped, flinching slightly when the shock of hot liquid bit his tongue. 

Beside him, Suga snorted, “You’re only studying because you forgot about the test you have in class this afternoon.”

Hinata pointed a scathing glare at the silver haired betrayer, who only stared back, eyes big and round with innocence, while sipping demurely at his Café Americano. 

Noya sighed as if the weight of the world sat on his narrow shoulders. “But why  _ here _ ?” He asked with exasperation. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Why are you being so dramatic?” Suga chuckled and went back to reading his book.

Noya sat up, still pouting, “This isn’t our normal spot, though.” 

“For crying out loud, Noya,” Hinata quietly hissed, “a change of scenery is nice sometimes.”

“Especially if that scenery includes a boy,” Suga retorted under his breath.

Hinata’s head snapped around to Suga who was still focused on his book. You wouldn’t have known he’d said anything the way he casually sipped his coffee if Hinata hadn’t actually heard him, or there wasn’t the slightest hint of a grin on his lips.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Hinata argued, sitting up straighter, his eyes darting to the window and avoiding his friends. He took a sip of his latte. 

“Your red ears suggest otherwise,” Noya declared, pointing at them triumphantly. He sat back, smirking at Hinata who was growing redder by the second.

Hinata’s face crumpled then, and he slumped, his face coming down on top of his open book with a dull thump. “You don’t understand!” He wailed, his voice muffled by the over-highlighted pages of his textbook.

Suga and Noya looked at each other, concern and amusement passing between them. Suga placed a gentle hand on Hinata’s back, rubbing his shoulder blade in a comforting gesture. He leaned over, his head tilted. His expression strained to stay neutral, but his eyes sparkled with humor.

“Shō, I’m sure it’s not as bad as your making it…”

Hinata’s head flew up and he pinned Suga with an intense gaze. “Oh, but it is,” he replied, voice flat. Suga shivered. “I have no words to express how unearthly gorgeous this man is. It is a unique torture that I endure to be in his presence once a week. He is so out of my league, and I am so fucked,” Hinata continued.

Suga suppressed a snort of laughter and flicked his gaze to Noya who had covered his mouth while his shoulders vibrated with quiet giggles.

“Well, that’s very poetic, Shō,” Suga said, desperately trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

“Once a week, huh?” Noya added, choking on a chuckle.

Hinata glared at both of them, “You think it’s funny? You think my pain his hilarious?! Just you wait, assholes, you’ll eat your words!”

Both Suga and Noya cackled, slapping the table or wrapping their arms around their middle, and drawing the stares of other patrons with their noisy laughter.

Suddenly there was the distant growling and high whine of engines that quickly grew louder. Suga and Noya gathered themselves as they watched Hinata obviously perk up. Shining in excitement, his brown eyes locked on the window next to their table. The other two followed his line of sight, Suga sitting straighter to peer over Noya’s head as his shorter friend half turned, one arm on the table, the other draped lazily over the back of his seat. The rumbling from outside only grew louder as three motorcycles weaved through the late morning Chicago traffic to park out front of the café they sat in.

Two of the men rode more traditional [bikes](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894595982/tsukki-ao3), one of them [sleeker](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894485817/oikawas-ride-ao3) than the other and both very black. The last guy rode a [crotch rocket](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894397227/tanakas-bike-ao3), forest green weaving artfully through black and grey. The noise outside quieted down quickly when each motorcyclist turned off their engine, the crotch rocket guy twirling his keys once before pocketing them. The tallest of them shook his head, and even with his face hidden behind his matte black [helmet](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894537662/tsukki-ao3), you could tell he was rolling his eyes. 

[Crotch rocket guy](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894000572/tanaka-ao3) was the first to hop off his ride, his broad, built figure accentuated well beneath the comfy fit jeans and leather jacket he wore over a white t-shirt and grey hoodie. On the back of one hand he had a tattoo, the details of which were hard to make out from where Hinata, Suga, and Noya sat. He raised his hands to unclasp the Master Chief custom made [helmet](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894643602/tanaka-ao3), pulling it off and tucking it beneath an arm, then rubbing his shaved head with his free hand. He had small, orange gauges in his ears, an eyebrow piercing, and he kept pulling at a tongue ring with his teeth.

His other two friends pulled off their helmets before disembarking. They were taller than crotch rocket guy, though the one in the middle was the tallest of the three. [He ](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894116607/tsukki-ao3)pulled of his helmet and set it in front of him, then adjusted his glasses. He swung a long,  _ long _ leg over his bike, tugging at the bottom of his white, graphic tee, and rolled his narrow shoulders beneath his lightweight leather jacket, pushing up a sleeve. He must have tattoos, as well, because the print of the ink could be seen peeking from just beneath the hem of his jacket sleeve. He wore black skinny jeans rolled up over black and white chucks; the jeans hugged his ass very nicely, which was put on display when he turned to talk to his friend, and plucked a black beanie from his back pocket. He tugged the knit cap over his short blonde hair, drawing attention to another tattoo on the back of his neck, and from a distance it looked like a moon. 

The last guy, the one who rode the sleekest bike, shook his hair out as he slipped off his own [helmet](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894781122/oikawa-ao3). He ran a delicate hand through the shiny, brown waves before sliding off his ride with grace and poise. [He](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894222367/oikawa-ao3) wore a black, leather jacket, too, over a black and red checked flannel. Dark wash, skinny jeans highlighted his long, muscular legs, and he wore white Pumas. If he had tattoos, you couldn’t see them, but he had small studs in both ears, though the exact color was unidentifiable where he stood.

All three men gathered to the sidewalk, crotch rocket guy smirking and saying something that made sleek biker glare, then gorgeously pout. The third ignored them with a look of absolute boredom. All of them headed inside of the café.

Hinata, Suga, and Noya watched them from their table, each boy frozen in their chairs, mesmerized by the sight of three  _ hot _ bikers.

“Holy mother of-“ Suga wheezed.

“FUCK!” Noya exclaimed.

“Told you,” Hinata smugly declared. Three pairs of eyes watched the three bikers enter the café and head to the counter to order their drinks. Even the girl at the counter was bewitched; she flustered through their orders, blushing spectacularly as the sleek biker flirted shamelessly. The tall blonde snorted when they’d finished ordering and the girl had turned to make their drinks. Crotch rocket guy said something, his deep voice carrying over the low noise though the words were unintelligible, then the café was filled with joyous belly laughs. Noya whimpered, his cheeks and ears rosey, his eyes sparkling. 

When the three bikers gathered their drinks, they turned toward the dining area, their path bringing them past Hinata, Noya, and Suga’s table. The blonde barely glanced in their direction, his distant gold eyes only briefly catching Hinata’s. Heat rushed to Hinata’s face, and he darted his eyes away, too shy to say hi, or smile, or do anything that could have possibly gained him any progress with his crush. 

Sleek biker guy glanced once at their table and did a double take, big brown eyes landing on Suga. His face lit up, and he flashed Suga with the most breathtaking smile; he was so drop-dead gorgeous, you would think he modeled for a living. Suga’s eyes widened impossibly large, and the flush of his cheeks darkened at least three shades.

Crotch rocket guy zeroed in on Noya, sticking his tongue out and showing off a black tongue ring. He threw in a wink that would have made anyone else look cheesy, grinning widely. As he passed he turned, walking backwards, still smiling wonderfully at Noya. Noya was glowing, smiling big and confidently, leaning around Suga, then leaning in the opposite direction to peer between his friends so he could keep baldy in his sights.

“I’m so hard right now,” Noya admitted as the three sexy bikers took their seats a few tables behind them.

“ _ You _ are?” Suga replied, a slight whine tinged with panic in his tone, “I’m pretty sure I jizzed a little in my pants when Mr. Tall and Gorgeous smiled at me.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Hinata stated, wrinkling his nose.

“Like you don’t feel the same,” Noya accused, raising an eyebrow without taking his eyes off crotch rocket guy. “Which tall and gorgeous guy are you talking about, Suga? Everyone’s tall to me. The bald one’s mine.”

Suga snorted, “Please, I prefer hair on my man. Gives me something to yank.”

“Oh god! No one wants to know your kinks!” Hinata criticized and was rewarded with a poke in the ribs. He retaliated by slapping Suga on the leg.

“I take it the blonde’s yours, then?” Noya asked Hinata.

“He’s not mine,” Hinata pouted, “unfortunately.”

Suga chuckled, peering over his shoulder, “What is it with you and tall, angry looking dudes?”

“Fuck off!” Hinata laughed, lightly pushing Suga, and following his lead, he peered over his shoulder, too.

 

**~O~**

 

“I think I’m in love,” Tanaka sighed, staring shamelessly at the short, two-toned beauty two tables ahead of him and his friends. He was leaning over the table, with his arms crossed, while black and white Adidas skimmed the ground beneath him, swinging cheerfully. He [wore](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894827322/noya-ao3) a white sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and black joggers shoved up above his toned calves. 

Tsukishima made a derisive noise, “When are you  _ not  _ falling in love?”

Tanaka tossed an unamused glance at Tsukishima as Oikawa chuckled, sinking back into his chair and crossed one ankle over a knee.

“Seriously, though, could he  _ be  _ any cuter?” The whimsical tone Tanaka used made Tsukishima roll his eyes yet again. Tanaka continued to grin at the boy still watching him with unabashed glee, high cheekbones brightening wonderfully. Tanaka sighed again.

“Please,” Oikawa challenged, “Mr. Refreshing makes your boy look like a child.”

Tsukishima snorted side eyeing Oikawa, “What does that say about the dude your eye fucking?”

“Mr. Refreshing?” Tanaka asked, turning around to face Oikawa and tilting his head in confusion. 

“Mr. Refreshing because he’s a refreshing piece of ass, and fuck you Kei. You’re as bad as Tanaka; at least I like grown men.”

“Oi!” Tanaka snapped, glaring at Oikawa, “I like grown men, asshole. And why you gotta be so vulgar?”

“Yeah, well your man looks like he’s twelve!” Oikawa snapped back, sticking his tongue out. Tanaka wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned back around to stare some more at his eye candy.

“Perhaps  _ you’d _ be more suited to a child, Torū. You know? Since you act like one,” Tsukishima smirked at Oikawa, who pinned him with a murderous gaze. His face softened quickly, however, as he turned back to the gorgeous silver haired man sitting only feet away. He was glancing over his shoulder again, his brown eyes appraising. He [wore](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894884337/suga-ao3) a dark teal and crimson sweater that hugged his upper body just enough to hint at the muscle beneath, and unfortunately, because he was sitting, Oikawa couldn’t tell how well he fit the washed out black skinny jeans. The black Dr. Martens were a definite plus. Oikawa sent him his best smile and punctuated the gesture with a wink. The man snorted, rolling his eyes, and turned around. He absorbed himself in the book he had with him, sipping every so often from his cup. 

“Looks like he doesn’t return the sentiment!” Tanaka guffawed, slapping his knee. “Get wrekt!”

Oikawa clicked his tongue and took a sip of his iced caramel frappuccino, “How little you know, oh Bald One.”

“It’s shaved, shithead,” Tanaka growled at him, planting both feet on the ground and rising up to hover menacingly over Oikawa. He was gifted with a flat stare as Oikawa nonchalantly sucked at the straw in his plastic cup. 

“Tanaka, please sit down, you idiot. People are staring,” Tsukishima chastised with barely any inflection.

Tanaka continued to glare at Oikawa, but he took his seat once again. He lost interest quickly, however, turning back to the boy he was so enamored with.

Oikawa turned to Tsukishima, his smile, innocent, but his eyes full of spite. “The redhead's pretty cute.”

Tsukishima sipped at his black tea, barely glancing at him, his stoic expression giving little to no reaction to reaction to Oikawa’s baiting. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, leaning ever so slightly closer to Tsukishima, his chocolate eyes watching for the slightest break in Tsukishima’s carefully constructed mask of disinterest. Finding none, Oikawa shrugged and sat back.

“Ryuu, Love,” said boy turned suspicious eyes to Oikawa, “when you man up and make a move on shorty over there, obtain his ginger friend’s information. Maybe we could hook him up with Tobio or Kuroo. You know how they both like short and cute.”

“Man up, my ass,” Tanaka loudly berated, offended by the accusation. He abruptly stood to make his way toward the object of his desire.

“Don’t even think about it,” Tsukishima warned, barely raising his voice. His intended meaning was not lost on Tanaka, who stopped mid-step and turned to look at his friend. 

“What’s that, beanpole?”

“Yeah, Tsukki,” Oikawa simpered, and Tsukishima glared at him with the heat of a thousand suns and every evil intention. Oikawa only fluttered long eyelashes at him, smugly grinning, knowing he had the upper hand.

“Do you not  _ want  _ Tanaka to meet the man of his dreams?” Oikawa continued, casually sipping at his drink. 

Tsukishima tightened his grip around his cup, the gleam in his gold eyes suggesting he’d like to impale Oikawa on his straw. He sighed heavily, then addressed Tanaka.

“Please restrain yourself from embarrassing me in front of strangers.”

Tanaka frowned at him, “Who said anything about you, I want to get that guy’s digits and maybe a date.”

“I think he’s worried you’ll scare off red,” Oikawa replied for Tsukishima before he could offer his own. Tsukishima’s fingers twitched with the effort to keep from slapping Oikawa in his stupid mouth.

Tanaka, on the other hand, continued to stare at Tsukishima, his eyes growing wider as the knowledge his friend favored the ginger sunk in. “Eh? You like the carrottop?! His voice was just just a tad on the loud side and Tsukishima sunk slightly in his seat, his cheeks and ears reddening.

“Will you shut the fuck up and sit down!” He hissed. Oikawa snickered beside him, and this time Tsukishima gave in to the impulse to jab him roughly in the thigh.

“Ow, asshole!” Oikawa hollered, rubbing the spot and pouting at Tsukishima. Tanaka grabbed his abandoned seat and turned it around so he could straddle it, now fully invested in Tsukishima’s love story.

“Is that why you come here every week?” It was amazing how slow on the uptake Tanaka could be, but once he grasped one thread in the knot, he could quickly unravel it.

“I’ve been coming to this café every week for months,” Tsukishima desperately tried to defend.

“Yeah, but only consistently the last two,” Oikawa needlessly pointed out. 

“Wow, thank you, Torū. I had no idea my daily activities were being so closely monitored,” Tsukishima replied, his tone flat.

Oikawa shrugged, “I was curious.”

“Nosey,” Tsukishima corrected, “You’re nosey.”

Oikawa dismissed him with a wave, “Potato, potahto.”

Tanaka still stared at Tsukishima, his own gaze intense with curious amusement, “You’ve been coming here consistently for two months because of him,” he thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the ginger’s table, and Tsukishima lurched slightly, his hand darting out to stop him before Tsukishima could think better of it. Tanaka grinned and continued, “Yet you haven’t made a move? Not even to ask his name?”

“It’s Shōyō,” Tsukishima sighed, slumping back in his seat, defeated. Tanaka snorted a laugh, and Tsukishima kicked him under the table, earning him a glare.

Oikawa sat up a bit straighter, “So you do know his name.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Is that so hard to imagine? We’re in a coffee shop. They tend to call out names.”

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to snort, but his was more mocking than humorous. “Chance. You couldn’t even work up the courage to ask him yourself.”

Tsukishima glared at him, “I don’t see you taking steps to ask  _ Mr. Refreshing Piece of Ass _ .”

Oikawa merely shrugged, “I’m biding my time. I’d prefer him to come to me.”

“You both are chickenshits, admit it,” Tanaka crowed. Tsukishima and Oikawa pinned him with twin unamused stares.

“You’re one to talk,” Oikawa challenged.

“Exactly, Mr. Man,” Tsukishima added, “Go make your move.”

Tanaka leaned back, gripping the back of his chair until his arms were fully extended, looking smug, “I was on my way until I got distracted. But don’t worry your pretty faces, I ain’t no pussy, unlike you two.”

Neither Tsukishima or Oikawa retorted, they knew full well Tanaka had no qualms about flirting. Oikawa didn’t either, for that matter, but he liked to play hard to get. Tsukishima was the only one of the three who had the real issue, he didn’t like flirting. It was awkward.

All at once, the three of them leaned in, each shoving a hand to the middle of the table, fingers curled into fists.

“On three,” Tanaka declared, “One…two...three!”

Tanaka had scissors, Oikawa chose rock, Tsukishima went with paper. 

“Fuck,” he complained as he stood on long legs.

“You’re gonna fail,” Oikawa giggled.

“Get it, Tsukki!” Tanaka encouraged. Loudly.

Tsukishima glared at the both of them before making his way to across the dining area, and right past Hinata’s table. He glanced at the small redhead, catching his eye again. Those big, brown eyes widened and darted away, his face going a shade darker than red, and Tsukishima had to struggle not to grin. 

A few minutes later he returned to his table and plopped down in his seat with a new cup of tea. Both Tanaka and Oikawa looked at him with varying degrees of incredulity.

“Seriously,” Oikawa deadpanned. 

“Really, man,” Tanaka chastised, “you’re not even gonna try?”

Tsukishima gave them flat look, then turned his attention to the redhead at the table in front of him. “Wait for it,” he mumbled.

 

**~O~**

 

The tall blonde passed by his table again and headed to the counter. On his way his beautiful, gold eyes landed on Hinata, and Hinata blushed. Hard. Again. It was mortifying.

“You do that a lot,” Noya pointed out. He was alternating between looking at Hinata and watching crotch rocket guy.

“Do what?” Hinata asked, his shoulders rising as his blush deepened.

“Blush,” Suga replied, smirking at him.

“Like you’re any better!” Hinata hissed, pouting at his friends’ teasing.

“I’m gonna go ask him out!” Noya suddenly declared, jumping to his feet, his expression determined. Hinata lunged over the table, grabbing hold of his arm, and nearly colliding with Suga who yelled at the both of them.

“No!” Hinata shouted, then lowered his voice. “No, just...just wait. Give it a minute and see if he comes to you.”

Noya glanced down at the fingers gripping his arm, then looked back up into brown doe eyes saturated with pleading. Noya sighed and sat back down.

“Just because you’re not man enough to let that guy know you’re into him, doesn’t mean the rest of us should suffer.” Noya complained, crossing his arm, irritation swinging over his face.

Hinata sighed, dejected. “I know,” he whined, “it’s just, if I say anything and he’s not interested, I may drop dead.”

Next to him Suga laughed, “A little dramatic, don’t you think?”

Hinata chanced a peek at the smoldering, sexy blonde as he passed by once again. His eyes followed him, turning his head and peering over his shoulder briefly, before chickening out. “No,” he answered Suga, slumping in his seat, a little depressed. Suga patted him on the shoulder.

“What about you?” Noya asked, dragging his eyes away from the bald biker long enough to quirk an eyebrow in Suga’s direction. “Are you gonna make a move?”

Suga shrugged, “Why?”

“Uh,” Hinata began, his tone sarcastic, “maybe because you like him.”

Again, Suga shrugged, “So? He’s cocky. I’m not gonna give him the benefit of knowing I want to see him naked. He’s gonna have to work for it.”

“You’re such a whore,” Hinata chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Because you haven’t thought the same thing about Tall, Blonde, and Pouty,” Suga retorted with a grin. Hinata shrugged, unable to dispute his claim.

“Thought so,” Suga stated.

Noya longingly sighed, “I wanna see my guy naked.”

“God!” Hinata laughed, “We apparently need to get laid.”

“Amen!” Suga declared.

“Seconded!” Noya agreed.

A moment later, a server walked up to their table and offered Hinata a drink he didn’t order. In fact, he still had some of his latte left. 

“I didn’t order that,” he informed the worker, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“I know, sir. It was ordered by the blonde gentleman at the table behind you.”

Hinata sat up and whipped around, staring in disbelief. The blonde watched him, his face blank, while friends watched on in amusement.

Turning back to the server, Hinata took the offered cup, forgetting to even ask what was in it. He looked at his friends, unsure what to do. Suga was grinning at him like he’d just been given gold, and Noya’s mouth was hanging open. 

“Well?” Suga prompted nodding at the drink in Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata looked between them once again, then looked at the cup. He tentatively lifted it to his lips and sipped. The heat stung his tongue, but he didn’t care once the hot chocolate hit his taste buds.

“What is it?” Asked Noya, leaning in across the table, the suspense of the moment putting him on the edge of his seat. Literally.

“A peppermint hot cocoa,” he breathed and smiled, pleased. He turned in his seat and beamed at the blonde. From two tables away, Hinata could still see his cheeks flush red, his eyes darting away nervously. The sleek biker leaned over and said something to the blonde, who chose to ignore it. Crotch rocket guy laughed.

“Shōyō! Look!” Suga exclaimed, excitement in his tone as he pointed at the cup.

Hinata looked down and twisted the cup to see what had his friend so riled up. On the cup, written with black Sharpie was a short note:

_ Kei Tsukishima, call me _

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX _

Hinata was not embarrassed to admit he squealed like a fourteen year old girl who’d just discovered her crush liked her back. In fact, he was sort of relating at the moment. He eagerly whipped out his phone and texted the number on the cup, then swung around in his seat to—joyfully—watch Tsukishima check his phone.

 

**~O~**

 

Tsukishima’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, opening the messaging app. He hadn’t expected Hinata to text him so quickly, but Tsukishima supposed he’d been torturing him long enough. He even thought the girlish squeal was charming, even if thinking it made him cringe in shame for his sappieness.

**To Kei:** _ Hinata Shōyō, thanx for the drink. (／≧ω＼) _

“Eager little thing, isn’t he?” Oikawa mused, leaning over Tsukishima’s shoulder to read the text.

“Fuck off, Torū,” Tsukishima responded, shoving at Oikawa’s face.

“What’d he say?” Tanaka asked, leaning over the table to get a better look. 

Tsukishima closed out the app and shrugged, “Don’t know.” He smirked at Tanaka who glared back, then glanced up at Hinata who was watching him with expectation and hope. He smiled back at him...well, allowed his lips to tilt upwards slightly. It was enough though because Hinata’s face turned crimson, and he covered his face with his hands before turning back and sinking into his chair. His silver haired friend fanned him with his book, grinning at him while their other friend laughed boisterously.

Tanaka gasped, hearing the sound. His whole countenance glowed, and if they had been in a shoujo manga, his eyes would have popped hearts. Tanaka took a deep breath and stood up.

“Well, boys,” he crowed, running a hand over his shaved head, “looks like it’s my turn. Let me show you losers how a real man gets a...well, a man.” He winked at them, then strutted off.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Oikawa complained, dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

 

**~O~**

 

Noya made a quiet squeak of joy, gaining the attention of Hinata and Suga, who both looked at him. They turned to see what had him so excited just as crotch rocket guy made his way to their table. Suga and Hinata looked back at Noya, just as excited as he was, all three of them sharing similar happy smiles at their luck.

Noya quickly collected himself, his child happy grin switching to something more coy, and his posture relaxing into one that was more open and suggestive. Crotch rocket guy stepped up to their table, leaning his weight on one hand while the other rested on his hip.

“Sup?” The bald guy purred.

“Hey,” Noya replied with a nod.

Suga hid his grin behind his book and Hinata shoved his face in Suga’s shoulder. They both were struggling to contain giggles.

The bald guy and Noya ignored them. “I’m Noya,” Noya said.

“Ryuu,” Tanaka replied, “You like motorcycles?”

“Sure,” Noya answered.

“Wanna ride mine?” Tanaka grinned at him, his eyelids lowering.

“Hell yeah,” Noya breathed, face flushing.

Tanaka snatched up one of his hands and yanked him to his feet. “Later, losers!” Noya chirped happily as he was dragged away. Just before he was pulled out of the café, he turned back to the two at his former table and mouthed, “I’m gonna get laid”, then he was outside. Suga and Hinata finally burst into a fit of happy cackling.

 

**~O~**

 

Tsukishima and Oikawa watched as Tanaka unclasped a second, more innocuous helmet from the back of his bike, handing it over to the smaller male. 

“Fortune favors the idiot,” Oikawa stated as he sipped the last of his drink, the corner of his lip pulled up into a slight sneer of disgust.

“I thought it was the bold,” Tsukishima corrected with a bored tone, tapping the bottom edge of his empty cup on the table top.

“What’s the difference?” Oikawa sighed, leaning on and elbow, head in his hand.

Tanaka climbed onto the bike, the engine roaring to life and disturbing the once peaceful atmosphere of the café. The smaller male made some sort of excited comment, bouncing up and down beside the bike, the helmet swinging wildly in his grip. His back was to Tsukishima and Oikawa, and they could see the spark of anticipation in his eyes and a super wide grin stretching his mouth. He was bobbing on the seat, making the most of the shocks on his bike. Soon enough, he gripped the arm of his date, helping him onto the seat behind him. Once they were seated, they shoved their heads into their helmets, and the short male snuggly wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s middle. Tsukishima and Oikawa knew Tanaka was smiling like the fool he was behind his helmet. 

Tanaka heeled up the stand, walking the bike back and out into traffic. Tanaka’s love interest waved goodbye to his friends, and once again wrapped himself around Tanaka. As they rolled by, preparing to enter the flow of traffic, Tanaka threw Tsukishima and Oikawa the finger.

Oikawa grunted, “How is it possible he gets laid regularly?”

Tsukishima chose not to answer, instead he turned his attention to Hinata who was whispering into his friend’s ear. Tsukishima’s eyes drifted over the redhead. Today he was [wearing](https://bluelikewords.tumblr.com/post/170894932587/hinata-ao3) a blue sweatshirt that made his red hair stand out more than usual, and grey, distressed skinny jeans. His shoes made Tsukishima snicker in amusement, the soles looking like they were made from various grade school erasers. You had to applaud him for his bravery.

Beside Tsukishima, Oikawa heaved a dramatic sigh. Tsukishima turned his indifferent stare on him. Oikawa was staring at the back of a head full of silver hair, his face pinned in frustrated impatience. He drummed his fingers lightly in the table and bounced his knee. He was the perfect picture of calm and composed, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.

Oikawa’s brown eyes flicked to him once, then landed back on him, narrowing in irritation as his bottom lip protruded in a childish pout. “Why isn’t he paying attention to me?” He whined.

If Iwaizumi were there, he’d smack the big baby in the head and insult Oikawa until he started acting like the man he was supposed to be. Tsukishima wasn’t Iwaizumi, but he could at least provide the insults.

“Would you pay attention to a six foot toddler?”

Oikawa glowered at him, crossing his arms over his chest, then immediately sighed, his posture relaxing. “I don’t like making the first move. It makes me feel desperate.”

Instead of agreeing, Tsukishima quietly countered, “Sometimes it can be worth it, though.”

Oikawa gazed at him, an amused grin on his face. “Someone’s got it bad,” he teased.

Tsukishima ignored him, his eyes, once again, traveling to the redhead. He and his lighthaired friend were huddled close and talking too quietly for him to hear.

Oikawa’s chair scraped against the linoleum as he rose to his feet. He tapped a finger on the table, brown eyes flitting from the boy who’d captured his interest to Tsukishima who looked up at him with no expression.

“Are we still on for tonight?” 

Tsukishima briefly glanced over at Hinata, catching his eyes as he gazed shyly back at him, his cheeks dusted pink and his soft mouth pulled into a small smile.

“Doubtful,” Tsukishima answered, looking back at Oikawa.

Oikawa sighed, picking up his helmet. “This is so stupid,” he grumbled. 

 

**~O~**

 

Suga looked up as the gorgeous, sleek biker stopped at their table. Hinata, too, pulled his eyes from his crush, surprised by his appearance. 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’re probably the second most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” the biker complimented, his smile wide and flirtatious. 

Suga stared at him, bemused, unable to avoid the obvious trap, “And the first?”

“Me of course.” His grin bespoke confidence, as did the way he stood; his shoulder straight as he tossed his head, dislodging a few strands of soft-looking brown hair that had fallen over his eyes. However, the nervous fidgeting of his fingers against his thigh, and the constant unconscious shifting of the helmet under his arm said otherwise.

“I like your helmet,” Suga diverted, surprisingly uninterested in giving the poor thing a hard time. His expression softened, smiling genuinely and making his eyes crinkle in the corners.

The biker’s eyes widened slightly, his cheeks glowing a soft shade of pink. His eyes sparkled with pleasure as he fiddled with his helmet. “It’s an X-Wing pilot helmet, custom made,” he breathlessly replied, dismissing it with a wave as if it wasn’t a big deal. It obviously was.

Oikawa’s cleared his throat when he noticed Suga staring at him blankly. He tilted his head, eyeing Suga suspiciously. “You know, an X-Wing?” He hinted, as if that should be enough information for Suga to understand.

“Is that some sort of military plane?” Suga inquired, his expression clearly stating he had no idea what the hell this biker was talking about. 

The biker stared at him with open disbelief, mouth gaping and eyes wide. “Please tell me you’ve seen Star Wars. Not episodes one, two, or three, because those were shit, but assure me you’ve watched at least one of the other five?”

Suga tilted his head, “The space movies? I’m afraid I haven’t.”

The biker made some sort of weird noise of offense that had Suga struggling to contain an amused grin. “This is a travesty—a crime of the worst degree.” The biker leered over Suga, one hand on the table, intense brown eyes boring into his. “Star Wars is a cinematic staple. It is a classic example of human imagination and sense of adventure! We have to fix this.”

Suga was leaning back to keep at least a modicum of distance between him and the strange and beautiful man. Suga’s eyes were as round as saucers, and he was chewing his bottom lip while shoulders trembled with the force of restrained giggles.

“And what do you suggest?” He whispered, his voice strained as he attempted to keep his expression between neutral and innocently curious.

The sleek biker narrowed his eyes, slowly raising back up and giving Suga room to breath. The false confidence he exuded earlier was replaced by something more genuine. He smiled down at Suga, his brown eyes lighting up dangerously, and Suga shivered.

“My name is Torū Oikawa,” he held out his hand and Suga grasped it, flushing slightly.

“I’m Kōshi Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga.”

“Do you like movies, Suga?” Oikawa asked, his grin slipping into something more coy. He held on to Suga’s hand a bit longer than necessary, his thumb brushing his knuckles gently, before letting go.

Suga suppressed a whimper, clearing his throat, then using a hand to clear the hair from his eyes, “I’m usually more of a horror-suspense person.”

“Hm,” Oikawa replied, noncommittal, “We can fix that.”

Suga’s resulting laugh was both challenging and pleased. “You’re welcome to try.”

“Well, Suga,” Oikawa purred, “If you’re not busy right now, we could, perhaps, get in at least one or two episodes. My favorite happens to be The Empire Strikes Back.”

Suga frowned, “That sounds tempting but I have to work this afternoon.”

“Oh,” Oikawa deflated like a sad balloon.

“However, I usually catch the train which takes,” Suga waved his hands, gesturing for emphasis, “ _ forever _ .”

Oikawa watched him, his expression hopeful.

Suga continued, now a little more shy,” I wouldn't be opposed to a lift, if you are willing. We’d get there faster and there would still be a little extra time to convince me of what I’ve missed out on.”

Oikawa lit up like he’d just been told the Death Star actually existed. “Well, then, we should probably head out. Don’t wanna waste those precious minutes.” He smiled, this time softer, and held out his hand. Suga had long ago packed away his things, so he reached out, once again taking the hand offered to him. This time the hand gently helped him to his feet, then slipped to his lower back as Oikawa guided him to the exit. 

Only a few steps from the table, Suga stopped and turned back to Hinata, his mouth dropping open to apologize for leaving him so suddenly.

“Have fun,” Hinata encouraged, and Suga smiled widely at him, then turned to follow his date.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” Hinata yelled at his back.

Suga looked over his shoulder, grinning smugly, the look in his eye stating plainly that he planned to do exactly that. Hinata cackled, watching his friend hop onto the back of Oikawa’s bike, a second X-Wing helmet covering his face. Soon enough they were off and Hinata was left alone.

Two down, one to go.

 

**~O~**

 

Three minutes later and Hinata abandoned his empty table and hesitantly made his way over to Tsukishima. 

“Hi,” He shyly greeted, cheeks a little red, and his brown eyes darting all over the café.

“Hey,” Tsukishima replied, his ears reddening. Could they be anymore awkward? Tsukishima cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. He pointed at the empty chair in front of him, “You, uh, wanna sit down?”

Hinata looked at him, then the chair, then back at him. He was so flustered. “Oh, yeah, sure,” he said, pulling out the chair and stiffly sitting down, setting his book bag beside him on the floor. His eyes immediately locked on something on the other side of the large window beside them.

For a few torturous minutes, they both sat in awkward silence. 

“You’re not gonna ask me for a ride, are you?” Tsukishima looked at Hinata, his demeanor neither approving or disapproving of the suggestion.

Hinata twisted his fingers where they rested in his lap. His eyes darted nervously to Tsukishima, then down at his hands. He sighed, then met Tsukishima’s gaze, “Are you gonna make me talk about Star Wars?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “God no.”

Hinata grinned, “Then no, I guess I won’t.”

Tsukishima snorted, and Hinata smiled wryly. “Would it be so terrible to have me on the back of your bike?”

Tsukishima watched him for a moment before leaning over the table, smirking at him, “No, I suppose not. You  _ would _ make a pretty ornament, your small enough to fit above the headlight.”

“Ha ha, short jokes. Haven’t heard those before,” Hinata mocked, the blush of his cheeks belying his offended tone. “We can’t all be Paul Bunyan.” Hinata smirked back, teasing his lip between his teeth.

Tsukishima’s eyes darted to Hinata’s mouth, then he huffed and looked out the window, “Then, I guess we make the perfect pair; Paul Bunyan and Tom Thumb.”

Hinata giggled, drawing Tsukishima’s gaze. “Exactly! Riding off into the sunset on Babe,” Hinata added, excitedly.

“I am  _ not  _ calling my bike,  _ Babe _ ,” Tsukishima insisted, though a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Hinata beamed, the delighted look on his face making Tsukishima flush along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t think I’m gonna play chauffeur just because you wanna show off to all your friends,” Tsukishima stated, his playful glare making Hinata smile more brilliantly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hinata replied in mock seriousness. “Besides, you’re the one who wants to show off,” he teased, his eyes flashing mischievously.

“Oh, I do, do I?” Tsukishima asked, his tone bemused.

Hinata nodded sagely, “I’m pretty enough to be a hood ornament, remember?” 

Tsukishima chuckled, shaking his head. Hinata smiled at him, his expression turning shy.

“Do you like meat buns?” He asked, his eyes darting to the table once before meeting Tsukishima’s golden gaze.

Tsukishima shrugged, “They’re not bad. What are you proposing?”

“Well,” Hinata began, “it would require a quick trip on your ride, but, I know a great little shop that sells them.” He watched Tsukishima, his cheeks dusted pink and expression hopeful.

The exaggerated sigh that left Tsukishima suggested Hinata was asking more than he could handle. However, his eyes were bright with obvious giddiness. Tsukishima stood up and moved around to the end of the table, stopping to wait for Hinata. “I suppose nothing can be done about it. I guess I could suffer this once. You know, for the meat buns.”

Hinata snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and joining Tsukishima. Together they headed for the exit, and while they kept to themselves, they walked closely enough for Hinata’s shoulder to brush against Tsukishima’s arm.

“Just so you know, you’re riding on the back,” Tsukishima stated, side eyeing Hinata as they stopped beside his bike.

“That’s good,” Hinata agreed, “I actually think you lied when you said I’d look good up there.” Hinata smirked at Tsukishima as he was handed a second helmet that had been pulled from soft, leather saddle bags. Tsukishima extended a hand, and Hinata pulled the strap of his bag over his head to rest on the opposite shoulder. He grasped the proffered hand, placing his foot on the passenger foot peg, balancing himself long enough to swing a leg over the bike and settle onto the passenger seat.

He was just about to slip on the helmet when Tsukishima shifted and turned to face him as much as he could in the narrow space. Hinata’s breath hitched with how close their faces were in that moment, brown eyes and gold locking onto one another. Tsukishima leaned slowly forward, his lips faintly brushing against Hinata’s before leaning slowly back, eyes watchful.

Hinata’s eyes shot wide open, his mouth gaping in astonishment. His blood rushed to his face and seeped down past the color of his sweater, making him tomato red. Tsukishima looked smug, though some of his confident aura was dampened by the faint blush on his cheeks and ears. “I did lie,” he confessed, “There’s no way you could fit on the front of my bike.” He immediately turned back, pulling off his beanie and shoving it in his back pocket. Then he pulled on his helmet. 

Hinata continued to sit, frozen behind him, staring at the back of his matte black helmet. It was not lost on Hinata that Tsukishima didn’t say he wouldn’t  _ look good  _ on the front of his bike. Hinata smiled, officially snapping out of his daze. He pulled on the helmet as Tsukishima started the bike, the powerful engine coming to life between his legs. Hinata leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s narrow waist, hugging him firmly and making sure his entire front was pressed pleasantly against Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima leaned back against him as much as he could while still operating the machine. Hinata smiled, his delighted expression hidden behind the darkened visor.

From his position behind Tsukishima, Hinata could make out the details of the tattoo on the back and side of his neck; it was definitely the moon. 

Sun and Moon, the perfect pair.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukki, you sexy bastard! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated!! :)
> 
> P.S. If anyone who writes wants to add to this, comment below and we will talk. I thought it might be interesting to see if I could get other writers to develop a plot. It would be fun to see how the story goes with different authors. Just a thought.


End file.
